Semen Rain
by Mercadi
Summary: It all started with a dream...
1. Chapter 1

I was running across a field of purple lavender, chasing a pink butterfly that was fluttering merely inches away from me. No matter how fast I ran, that damn butterfly remained out of my reach. The wind that blew freely was gardenia scented. Strange, I was in a field of lavender…

"I'm going to get you! I'm going to catch you!" I beamed at the butterfly.

The sun above the sky embraced me in its heated passion. I pointed at the bright sorcery, squinted at it, and said, "I'm going to love you, Mr. Sun. Oh, Mr. Sun! I am going to love you forever!" I was dashing through the field, skipping through some rocks, and throwing my hands up in the air.

When I was out of breath, I collapsed to the ground, convulsing. Blood escaped my mouth when I began to cough. I gazed at my hands, which were covered in red liquid, and smiled to myself. "Yes, I am bleeding because I am human. I'm human!" I recovered from the ground and began to jump with joy. I knew I was a human, I knew it!

I had lost the butterfly that I was trying so hard to catch. "Thank you for your life lesson, Miss. Butterfly! Thank you for showing me that I will always be so close yet so far away!" I turned to Mr. Sun. "Especially, you!" I pointed at him. "You'll always be there to remind people that bright things are close, that bright things are within view, but still so far away!"

Then, a demon inside of me was awakened, and I found myself to be angry at everything. So fucking angry!

I used my hands to cover my face and scowled at Mr. Sun, "How do you like that! Huh? How do you like to be the reminder that bright things are not within grasp. You monster!"

The sun did not appreciate my insults and began to set away.

"Leave! That's right! Go away!" I shouted.

The moon appeared in the dark glimmering sky and brought along with it a bunch of gloomy clouds. It began to rain heavily. I stood in the middle of the wet lavender field, letting the rain soak me. When I decided that it was time to journey off, I walked north till I exited the field.

I noticed that the rain was gooey, and when I reached my hands up to my nose to give it a whiff, I realized that it smelled like 'the passing'.

"Semen rain," I hissed. "It is semen scented rain!"

My frown deepened as I was not pleased to discover that I was standing in shot range of semen rain. I knew I had to take cover, but to where?

I glowered at the weather as I sought out a place to stay. As I ran across the meadow, I saw her. The girl I needed to be with: Anastasia Steele.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SEMEN RAIN**_

"Anastasia Steele!" I shouted as I accelerated down the muddy pathway to reach her. Her whole body was soaked in semen rain. As I bolted for her, I screamed, "We gotta get you out of here, Anastasia! This weather could get you pregnant!" I was stubborn on getting her to safe grounds, and as I moved faster in the thundering rain, I tripped and fell right over. My face hit the wet ground, mud smeared all over my face. "Urgh!" I groaned. I picked myself off of the ground as quickly as I could, running my hands down my face to rid of the impure mud. I even got some rain drops in my mouth, a burst of salty tasting semen.

I could feel my heart quickening and adrenaline rushed through my veins. A loud unfriendly sound of thunder sounded out. I was almost to her.

Anastasia turned to face me, her face gooey from the adulterated rain. Her long hair appeared sticky and her red dress was completely soaked. Once I was near her, I reached my hand out to grab her arms. A beam of white light flashed out, and I closed my eyes tightly.

When I fluttered my eyes opened, I found myself in a shower, a huge marble, modern bathroom. I lifted my face up to the shower head. The water was pure, and I took that opportunity to cleanse myself from the semen rain. It felt so good, and I began to feel more alive. "Ana," I murmured. My voice echoed throughout the place. I skimmed the bathroom, but she was nowhere to be found.

After turning off the water faucet, I grabbed a white towel nearby and wrapped it around my waist. I had no idea where I was, but I knew my mission was to find Ana. As I exited the bathroom, I entered an empty room and was embraced by mirror walls. Everywhere I turned, I saw my image. I was a pretty fine fellow, so gorgeous and handsome. I walked closer to a mirror wall and reached out to touch my reflection. I felt a tingle desire that started at my neck and traveled down on my spine. My grey eyes were intense as I gazed at myself.

I ripped my towel off, letting it fall down on the floor. I grabbed my 'Peter Pan' and began stroking him. I stroked my manhood until it began to harden. A moan escaped my mouth and traveled throughout the mirror room. As I stroked my lengthy sex, I felt myself about to explode. I picked up the pace, jerking myself harder as I gazed at my sexy body. My muscle tightened and my breathing quickened.

A sensation of pleasure burst through me, and I climaxed, letting my sperm shoot and splattered all over the mirror. I pleasure was so unbearable that I groaned loudly, so loud that I cracked the mirrors around me.

When I was done masturbating, I retrieved the white towel off of the ground to continue my chase for Anastasia Steele.


	3. Chapter 3

_**SEMEN RAIN**_

As soon as I flung a nearby door open to exit the mirror room, sounds of metal rubbing against metal blared out. I entered the hallway, a lengthy hallway that stretched so far down that I had no idea where it ended. On both sides of the hallways were bars, appearing like a prison cell. I stepped out and realized that behind the bars were enormous men wearing leather masks and chains. They had in their hands a black leather whip each. "Oh, my god!" I despaired at the dreadful nightmare.

Ana, suddenly, appeared down the hallway. "Catch me if you can, Mr. Grey!" She called out to me in a flirty way. I knew the risk I would put myself in by traveling down the wicked path, but I had to catch her.

I abandoned all fears and jolted down the hallway, being whipped along the way. The men behind the bars lashed their whips at me repeatedly. They continued to whip me harder and harder as I scrambled down the hallway to keep up with Ana. I felt a sharp pain on my arms and legs, but I continued to run after her. "Ouch! Urgh!" I screamed as each whip made contact with my skin.

"Hurry, you old man!" she shouted back at me and giggled as she ran further down the hall.

My skin was bleeding blood, and all I could feel at that moment was excruciating pain bolting throughout my body. The towel that shielded my nudity was caught on to something sharp. I ignored that issue, letting the sharp object tear away my white towel. I was fully nude, vulnerable, and helpless. "Stop running!" I called out to her. "I will catch you eventually!"

"Hurry! I'm late! I'm late!"

"Late for what?" I screamed.

A sharp whip lash landed on my buttocks, and I yelped in pain as I continued on. "Slow down!" I screamed at her. Ana was jogging so fast that she had put quite a distance in between us. She spun around and shouted, "Need some motivation?" She pointed behind me.

I continued to vamoose down the path but turned my head to the side to get a view of what she was pointing to.

To my horror, there was a huge man in a sexual leather outfit running after me, bolting towards me with an accelerating speed compatible to my Audi. I quickened my pace, fearing for the crazy man behind me. What repulsing horror would he have in store for me if he caught me?

I saw a metal door ahead of me and immediately felt relief. Ana disappeared behind, and I knew I had to hurry before I would lose her again.

She was the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, and I was the dreamer who was going to stop at nothing to catch her. I finally reached the metal door and swung it open to take shelter behind it. I came so closed to being captured by that intimidating man that he was merely inches away from me when I had slammed the door shut. I locked the door, chaining it up to insure that the man would not be able to break through.

When I was done locking up the door, I tried to familiarize myself in my new surroundings. I was thankful for being away from all that whipping, but my frowned deepened as I noticed Ana was not there to accompany me. She was gone…again.

"Shit!" I hissed loudly.

I found myself in a small room with dark brick walls surrounding me. Dammit, I had reached a dead end. I slammed my hands against the wall to let out some steam.

Water began to leak through the cracks of the wall. "Semen again?" I shouted. "No!" I backed away from the walls to the center of the room. What was I going to do?

The water burst through the cracks, leaking onto the ground. I had no way of escaping but through the very passaged I had entered. I didn't know what choice to make. Which choice was better?

The liquid flooded in faster, and I found myself fearing for lack of air. I winced in pain when the liquid hit one of my wound marks from the whip lash. I soon discovered that the water was not semen, it was high percentage vodka! The pain from the alcohol on my wounds was unbearable. The water came up to my neck, and I found myself struggling to surface myself. I was going to be a drowning man. I would die a drowning man!


	4. Chapter 4

_**SEMEN RAIN**_

I shot my body up, coughing up liquid, but to my delight, I found myself in a grand bathtub with Anastasia naked in it with me. Our source of light came from white flicking candles that were scattered around the Victorian bathroom. They were scented vanilla, filling the air around us with its lovely scent. I inhaled the delicious and sweet aroma, which was much better than semen rain.

Ana was sitting on my lap, her bare back facing me. I planted a small kiss on her shoulder and snaked my hands to her front, grabbing her breasts. "I got you," I told her.

She laughed, letting me toy with her breasts. "You only have me now because I'm letting you."

"Please don't leave me," I begged her as I reached over to grab a bar of soap. I rubbed the lavender scented soap against her soft flesh. "You're the dream I've been chasing."

"When are you going to stop chasing dreams and start living them?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I replied.

She leaned back until she was resting up against me. I felt blood rushing down to my 'Peter Pan', unwilling to control my urges. I knew that I had to take that opportunity to make love to her. I seized the chance by gesturing at her to get out of the bathtub. "Bend over," I demanded.

Ana was obedient to my wish, placing both of her hands on the smooth surface of the bathtub when she bent over. I traveled around her, place both hands on her hips, and began to inch inside of her. She tightened her grasped on the bathtub to brace her body for my lengthy manhood. I jabbed myself deep inside of her, feeling her muscling contracting around my fully gorged 'Peter Pan'. God, she felt so tight and warm. Always, she never failed to make me feel satisfied. I began to thrust hard inside of her, moving my erection in and out of her. She moaned, swarmed, and breathed in the vanilla air. "This is what you want, isn't it, baby?"

She moaned out my name as I carried on with my love act, unable to say anything else. I could really feel her sex entrance tightening around me. "Slap my ass!" she shouted.

"Baby, but I thought that's not what you want. I thought you didn't like to be spanked."

"Just do it! Please!"

I raised my hand up in the air and slapped her buttocks, just slapping it over and over again until her ass cheek turned red.

"Oh, Mr. Grey!" she squealed.

I picked up the pace on my thrusting; thrusting so hard that her ass was clapping louder than a concert.

"I'm going to come!" she warned me.

"Then do it!" I said, ramming into her like there was no tomorrow.

She led out a loud moan, and then she burst into water. Literally, bursting into water!

"Ana?" I called out. Only puddles of water remained of her and a part of her had fused in with the soapy water in the tub. I grew frantic, shouting her name with fear spiraling out of control within me. "Ana!" I shouted as I dug through the bathtub, spilling and splashing water all over the marble floor. Oh, god! She had vanished again. I need to find her!

I rushed out of the bathroom and into a beautiful bedroom worthy enough for even the queen of England. I did not recognize the room, but I launched myself at a random antique dresser, searching for something to cover my naked body.

The horror I was willing to endure in order to have Anastasia Steele by my side again was fueled by my love for her. I wasn't going to let her slip away in a puddle of water, not like that…not so easily.

"Stop looking for her! Focus on me!" called out a familiar voice from behind me. I spun around and found a tall man standing by the bed, wearing a well fitted suit. He had piercing grey eyes…oh, god…he looked just like me. Every inch of his skin was the exact copy of me.

"Start focusing on me," he said again.

"Start focusing on myself?" I asked.

He nodded.

I felt my 'Peter Pan' stiffing as a response to his sexy body. I couldn't refrain from having such a sexual impulse for the man that looked exactly like me. He walked closer to me, so close that I could smell his Gucci cologne.

He crushed his lips against me, kissing me with heated passion. Our desire was spiraling out of control. We ended up back in the bathroom, our lips never parted. He broke the kiss, grabbed my hair, and forced my head down into the bathtub.

I struggled to keep my head above the water, and when I was able to surface my head up to get a breath of air, I recognized that the soapy water had turned to semen water.

My doppelgänger continued to drown me, pushing my head further and further down the bathtub. I could feel semen water going up my nostril and into my mouth. My struggle for survival was no match. Semen water was filling up in my lungs. I was so afraid and didn't know where I would wake up next. I no longer could move, and I passed out moments later.

A weary groan escaped my mouth, and I inhaled a breath of leather scented air. I shot my eyes open and woke up in a new Bugatti.


	5. Chapter 5

_**SEMEN RAIN**_

I was still in the nude, naked in the interior of a black leather sports car. The car was in a dark garage and was parked facing the door. I touched the steering wheel, feeling the smooth surface with my fingers. My hands traveled over to the passenger side, running my fingers up and down the genuine dark leather. I pressed my nose against the seat, inhaling the exquisite scent of the new car. Something about that turned me on. I felt that strange sensation surfacing back up on me again, a sensation of odd mixed feelings.

I opened up the glove department and came across the keys to it. I obtained the keys and placed it into the ignition, switching the engine on. I rimmed the car to put its engine to the test. The power sound coming from the car was absolutely glorious! I rimmed it again, creating smog air. I had one hand on the steering wheel while my other hand played with myself. The angry, powerful noise of the rimming car engine got me so horny, and I couldn't resist it. I masturbated to the sound, jerking myself off until I exploded. I angled my 'Peter Pan' away and shot my sperm onto the passenger side window.

When I was done pleasuring myself, the garage door began to open. I placed on my seatbelt, ready to take that epic ride of my life. I bolted the Bugatti right out of the garage and down the street relying on my intuition to guide me to my dear Anastasia Steele.

I accelerated down the road below the midnight sky, following my instincts. The window was tinted, shielding my nudity from the public. My effort from relying based upon intuition had not steered me wrong. Ahead of me was Anastasia's car. I followed the beetle, hitting the pedal hard to catch up to her. The chase continued for at least thirty minutes. I honked my horns at her, hoping that she would pull over to the side so that I could speak to her.

The gap between us became more distanced, and I began to wonder how my Bugatti could not keep up to that piece of junk. I finally caught up to her, only a few inches behind her car. She slammed on her breaks hard.

"No!" I shouted as I slammed on my breaks, fearing that I might collide with her car and kill her. The Bugatti skidded right into her car, and it did so very hard. My window burst into tiny confetti, exploding sharp little pieces of glass in every direction. The airbags blasted out so hard that it had knocked me unconscious.

I blinked my eyes open and the first person within my view was Mia.

"I'm so afraid for you," my sister told me.

In the far corner was my mother, she was wiping away her tears with a tissue paper. "Honey, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Doing what?" I murmured. I sat up in the black leather sofa, finding myself back in my bedroom. "Where's Ana?" I asked them.

"Stop," said Mia. "You know what happened to her. You were there, Christian. You _know_ what happened to her. Stop being in denial."

I gazed around my room to find countless of empty alcohol bottles scattered throughout. On the stand by my chair was a vodka bottle…empty as well.

I picked myself up off of the chair and stumbled towards my bed where I plunged myself at it. My mother walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulder. "Mom, could you please bring Ana to me?"

"Honey, stop," she said, her voice sweet and cautious.

"I need to see her!"

"Then go see her," my sister said. "You know where she is. Christian, you need to start planning the funeral. You can't leave her body at the morgue forever."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told them.

"Christian," my mother began.

I sat up on my bed and looked at her, "Don't say it! I forbid you from saying it! Don't you dare say it!"

"I have to, Christian."

"No! I won't listen."

"Christian, Ana is dead. She's been dead for over a week. They've already drained her blood with embalm fluid."

They were lying to me. My own family lying to me! Ana was not dead. This was just another scene in my nightmare. I had to wake up from it to go to a different scene. I must!

AUTHOR NOTES: Thank you for the review. Yes, you're going to either love this or hate it.

"In memories of my girlfriend whose death drove me just as insane."


	6. Chapter 6

_**SEMEN RAIN**_

"I won't listen to anymore lies!" I shouted at them. They said that I was going under a mental break down, that I was borderline insane. I begged to differ, I knew in my heart that Ana was still out there. I just had to catch her.

After throwing empty bottles of alcohol around and breaking them to smithereens, my mother and sister were scared into leaving. I continued my rampage of smashing the items around me, throwing things around till my place was completely trashed. There would be no funeral to plan because there wasn't any dead body to plan one for. I stormed off to Ana's closet, rummaging through her clothes and tearing them off the hangers.

I ventured to my phone and began dialing her number…nothing…she didn't picked up. I tried a hundred times, just sitting on the edge of my bed redialing her number over and over again. Then her phone skipped the ringing part and kept going straight to voicemail. She was alive! You see? She was alive because she had just sent me to voicemail! She must have turned off her phone. I continued on calling, leaving her a dozen of voicemails

When I had enough of her ignoring me, I took off to my kitchen in search for another bottle of alcohol. During my way to the kitchen, I passed our wedding portrait in the living room. I grabbed a bottle of vodka from my cabinet and took it with me back to my trashed room.

I eagerly untwisted the cap and threw it aside, downing the vodka as if it was a bottle of purified water.

Ana….here I come…


	7. Chapter 7

_**SEMEN RAIN**_

I was in an empty white room with open windows that brought among breeze, blowing sheer curtains everywhere. A white grand piano was in the center of the room, and sitting on it was my beloved Anastasia Steele. She was wearing her wedding dress, a dazzling white strapless gown. "Play for me," she demanded, pointing down at the piano keyboard. A happy smile spread across my face as I walked towards her.

I pulled her in for a kiss before sitting down to play. I began playing beautiful music for her and I sang, "Lonely days are long…twilight plays a song. All the happiness that used to be…" My wife's skin was glowing with happiness as I continued on. "Soon my eyes will close, soon I will repose. And in dreams, you're always near to me." I smiled at her, picking up the tempo of the song. "I'll see you in my dreams…hold you in my dreams."

Anastasia chimed in, singing with me, "Someone took you out of my arms; still I feel the thrill of your charm." She reached over to touch my lips as I kept on playing. "Lips that once were mine…Tender eyes that shine. They will light my ways tonight…I'll see you in my dreammmmss."

I stopped playing the piano, cupped her face in my hands, and dived in for a kiss. She kissed me back, and in between our kiss, I kept begging her to not leave me. I had enough of her teasing, and moved her to the edge of the grand piano where I reach up her dress to pull off her underwear. I spread her legs apart and position myself in between them. I took my 'Peter Pan' and rammed it hard inside of her. She began to moan controllably, and I found her moaning arousing. I continued to move inside of her, watching as she arched her back in response to such pleasure.

"I don't want to do this with anyone else but you," I told her as I continued to make love to her. "If I can't have you, I'd rather jerk myself off than to fuck another woman. You are the only one for me."

She moaned my name, told me that she loved me a few times, and a single drop of tear formed at the edge of her eye.

When we were done making love, she hopped off of the piano. With her wedding dress still on, she took off running again.

"Where are you going? Stop!" I shouted at her as I trailed behind. "I need to continue hold you. Why do you keep running?"

"Because if I stop running, you'll stop chasing me. That would that the game is over, and I'm having way too much fun to stop now."

I followed her out of the room and outside where it was snowing heavily. She ran faster through the snow, and it was hard to spot her because her white wedding dress was blending in with the snow.

I continued to chase her, and when I realized that the snow was not cold…I lifted my head up to taste the falling flakes. Cocaine…It wasn't snow, it was cocaine!


	8. Chapter 8

_**SEMEN RAIN**_

I was walking in a dream, reaching my hands down to grab a grip load of cocaine and threw it up in the air. I began to spin around with my hands up in the air like a love sick fool. Love was swinging in the air. Better cocaine than frozen semen, I thought.

Anastasia kept running away from me for the thrill of it, and I was searching for her just for the thrill of it all. How could I explain that this was my paradise? I gazed around the field of white cocaine that stretched as far as the ocean itself. I spotted her from a distance and began running after her. I saw that she was heading for a strange bar in the middle of the empty field of cocaine. God, I was only loving her more. All that powder turned me calm to crazy. I locked my eyes on her, running and running some more. Every chance with her had felt so good.

My wife entered the bar, and I entered behind her into a crowd of hyper people. They were jumping up and down, dancing to some kind of techno music. I was overdressed in a nice suit, while they all dressed so casually. "Ana!" I called her name out in the crowded area. I grabbed a random girl's arm. "I'm looking for my wife. Have you seen her?"

"What does she look like?" the random girl asked me.

"She looks like an angel," I told her.

The girl rubbed her chin as if in deep thought. "Somewhere in the crowd," she finally answered.

That was not helpful, I thought as I adventured on for my dear Anastasia, fighting through a bunch of upbeat people. I spotted a bar nearby and dashed towards it. I jumped on the bar to see if I could spot her from up there. My eyes skimmed the area, but she was nowhere to be found. A male bartender handed me a bottle of champagne. "Indulge yourself," he told me. I grabbed the champagne bottle from him and began to shake it rapidly. The champagne bottle burst open, squirting bubbly liquid everywhere. I ripped my shirt open and poured the champagne all over my body. "Whooohooo!"

The crowd went wild as I drenched my body in alcohol. When I was done, I jumped off of the bar and continued to search for Ana. Oh, I could not explain what was going on with me. I was crazy for her, just absolutely insane!

I finally spotted her running out of the bar with a bottle of red wine in her hand. "Ana!" I called out to stop her. I went charging after her, exiting the bar and back out onto the field of cocaine. I could hear her giggling from where I was. "Ana!"

She finally stopped and when I caught up to her, she spun around to look at me. She pushed me till I fell back on the pile of cocaine and got on top of me. As I was trying to comprehend what was going on, Ana shoved the bottle of wine into my mouth, tilting it over to pour all the wine into my throat. I coughed, choking at her aggressiveness. I could feel the alcohol heating up my blood.

When I woke up, I found myself in the hospital with IVs stuck in my veins. I saw my brother, Elliot, standing by my hospital bed. "I found you passed out in your penthouse," he told me. "You got alcohol poisoning."


	9. Chapter 9

_**SEMEN RAIN**_

It took a lot to faze me. I was always stable and very sane, but I was looking at my future and it bothered me that my wife was not in it.

"I know that you're still grieving Ana's death," said my brother. "And I get it! The way she died was very inhuman."

I creased my eyebrows. "What are you talking about? She's not dead! I just saw her like a second ago."

He continued on about how I was losing my grip on reality, but I didn't bother to listen. I hated that he was trying to intervene. I was a grown man for god sake! It was five o'clock in the morning and alcohol was the first thing on my list. I needed to get back to her. I tore the IV needles out of my arms. "Urgh!"

"What are you doing?" Elliot demanded.

"I'm going home," I answered.

My brother walked towards me and tried to push me back on the bed. I wrestled with him for a minute, shouting profanities and rude remarks. Even in my poor condition I was able to overpower him easily, shoving him aside to exit the hospital room. I was only wearing a hospital gown, but I did not care. As I dashed down the hallway with my bare behind exposed and my ball sacks hanging freely for all the nurses to see, I kicked the main door opened and desperately hailed down a taxi.

All the cabs ignored me, mistaking me for some madman. Someone grabbed my shoulders, and when I spun around, I frowned. It was my brother again. "Christian, you need to get back into the hospital."

"Shut the fuck up! Don't' tell me what to do!" I shouted at him.

I pushed a security guard off his bike and jumped on it. As I pedal down the road to reach my home, the cool breeze blew on my soft hospital gown. I could see people staring at me like I was some crazy person.

Once at home, I changed out of that stupid hospital gowned and into appropriate attire. I dug through my alcohol cabinet and found a bottle of Remy Martin Black Pearl. That bottle had caused me a couple of grand but I was chucking it down like it was some cheap shit.

When I woke up, I found myself trapped in a rusty barred cage in my own red room. Ahead of me were Ana and two large men! Oh, god! I despaired as I watched one of them fucking her from behind while the other one shoved his dick in her mouth. This was not what I was expecting. "What are you doing to my wife? Stop it! Stop it!"

I swarmed as I watched them fucking my wife. "Just kill me now! Just kill me now!" I begged. I wanted to get to some place different. I didn't want to stay in this scene. They ignored me and continued on.

I grabbed a bar in each of my hand and slammed my head into the hard metal. I kept slamming my head over and over again, hoping to pass out soon. Blood trickled down from my forehead and my world went black.


End file.
